


residual pain, numbing hearts.

by orphan_account



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kory’s been trying to work through these problems by busying herself with training and the kids. But the moment she receives just a moment of silence, all she can think about is her no longer having powers. She numbs the pain by downing back glasses of whatever cheap alcohol Dick has hidden in the kitchen. But that pain only momentarily subsided that pain and she was left stuck with her wandering thoughts again.—OR, an moment shared between kory and dick as she struggles to death with the loss of her powers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	residual pain, numbing hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what kinda what i would like to see the show do with kory dealing with her loss of powers (ik it won’t happen but i can dream.)

The frigid air briskly wafts through the air, goosebumps prickle along her skin as a cold shivers run down her spine. She’s perched in a lounge chair on top of the roof, legs tucked beneath her body, a flimsy material blanket is swathed across her body gouging her some semblance of warmth as she stared out into the nighttime scenery. 

She’s been coming up here a lot lately, seeking solace and privacy to contemplate her thoughts. She mostly thought about Donna and how much she missed her.   
  
Their relationship at the beginning hadn’t been great when they first met but after spending time together they developed a close friendship. Guilt gnawed at her whenever the replaying thoughts of those moments prior to Donna’s death taunted Kory’s mind. She felt useless standing there without her powers, not being able to help aide the innocent bystanders to safety. 

She felt useless when she couldn’t help the team defeat Death Stroke. Now, upon learning that her sister had been here, intending on inflicting chaos and seeking revenge on her, Kory’s despondent feelings were soon assuaged.

She has yet to find out the source or the reasoning for the current conflictions pertaining to her powers. All she does know is that it’s been a month and she was starting to feel as lost and hopeless just as she did when she first arrived here on Earth when she didn’t know her own identity or where she came from. 

Kory’s been trying to work through these problems by busying herself with training and the kids. But the moment she receives just a moment of silence, all she can think about is her no longer having powers. She numbs the pain by downing back glasses of whatever cheap alcohol Dick has hidden in the kitchen. But that pain only momentarily subsided that pain and she was left stuck with her wandering thoughts again.

“What’re you doing up? Are you okay?” The sound of Dick’s sleep husked voice retracts Kory from her sullen reverie.

Turning around in the chair to gander at Dick; she feels a small smile curling up on her lips at the sight of him. 

His dirty blond hair was disheveled, tufts of it was strewn messily every which way. His pajamas were tousled and wrinkled as if he’d been tossing in the bed all night. Though it was dark, she could see evidence of heavy bags adorned underneath his eyes displaying his exhaustion. His pupils were bleary, heavy lidded as he stared at her in worry.

Part of Kory begins to feel guilt because she knows it’s a rarity for Dick to receive a full nights rest. He’s always too busy carrying the brunt of the weight of the world on his shoulders, or assuring to everyone else’s needs before his own.

Typically around this time of night, he’s in the security room, watching the cameras wanting to ensure their safety. She practically dragged him to the bedroom and forced him to go to sleep. 

And it didn’t take long for him to succumb to his exasperation. The moment his body fell onto the plush mattress in her bedroom, he was in a deep slumber. 

She assumes that he woke up in the middle of the night, probably to do a midnight assessment of the place when he noticed that she wasn’t in bed next to him. 

Kory half-shrugs, giving him another small smile. “Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Turned over and you weren’t there.” He answers, attempting a cool and suave facade but underneath she could still see the worry waning the features on his face. 

It’s the same look he’s been giving her these past few weeks. Every time he sees her pour herself another glass of champagne, or when they’re all seated at the table eating dinner and she gets up and saunters off to her bedroom to be by herself. 

Dick knows that he’s not the best when it comes to expressing emotions, as he’s emotionally repressed himself but he wanted Kory to know that she could always talk to him about anything. The features of his face furrowing deeper into an upset frown as he takes a few tentative steps towards her. 

“Kory, are you sure you’re okay?”

She stares at him for a brief moment as if she’s contemplating on revealing the truth to him. Her fingers reach up to run through her hair as a deep sigh falls from her parted lips. 

“You can talk to me, Kory,” She squeezes her eyes shut and winced in recoil at the pleading desperation lilting in his voice.

She always loved the way her named rolled off his tongue, each syllable weighing its own adoration as the words fell off of his lips. But the way he’s saying it now; like he’s helpless, makes her feel sad.

She’s apprehensive about telling Dick of her loss of powers, she knows she can trust him it’s just that she also knows that he’ll probably do everything in his able being to try to get them back for her and she just doesn’t know if that’s a possible option right now. Hell, she tried everything but nothing works since she doesn’t know why they’re gone in the first place. 

She succumbs, deciding to give in a reveal the truth of her recent melancholia. When she’s done talking, she sees Dick’s face furrowing deeper into a despondent frown. 

“Jesus, Kory.” He murmurs, shaking his head as he makes his way over to the seat that’s settled next to her. “How have you been dealing with all this by yourself? You could’ve talked to me. I know I’m the last person that should be talking about opening up about feelings but-”

Kory smiles sadly as she shrugs a shoulder. “I guess I didn’t want to tell you because I was embarrassed. I’m supposed to be this powerful alien but I don’t can’t even pinpoint the reason for my loss of powers.” She scoffs wryly, pushing loose flyaways from her face. 

“And I haven’t been dealing with this alone. Not really. Eric’s been really helpful.” 

Dick’s ears perked up in pique at the mention of some other guy’s name. He tilts his head slightly, “ _Eric_?” He repeats, raising an expectant eyebrow up at her as he awaited for her explanation of who this guy was. 

If Kory hears the pinge of jealousy lilting in his voice, she makes no indication of it. Instead she just nods her head as a smile curls upward on her lips. Dick feels his stomach drop and his heart nearly shatter. It was rare that Kory ever smiled like that at the mention of someone other than him and the kids. He always thought it was reserved for them only but he could see how that he was greatly mistaken. 

“He’s this psychiatrist that I met awhile back when-–” She pauses, her eyes flicking away from Dick’s as her cheeks heat up in a rosy color. She clears her throat, opting for a more formal explanation that didn’t expose the fact that she nearly hooked up with the doctor. She knows she has no reason to be embarrassed because at that time she and Dick weren’t in their _on-again-off-again_ salacious hookup stage, but still it felt awkward revealing her sex life to him. “He’s been helping me. Although I’m sure I’m probably the worst patient in existence. I don’t know. It’s easy talking to him.” 

Dick’s lips hit downward in a surly frown. While he knows he has no right to be jealous as he and Kory aren’t official and have never even discussed the possibility of officiating their relationship, and the fact that she’s at least talking to someone about her problems, which he is in fact grateful for it’s just that he wishes she was comfortable enough to open up to him like that.   
  
Sure, he doesn’t have a degree or the education of how to coax people into revealing and opening up about their feelings, but he’s given enough pep talks to know how to talk to people. 

Something about the way she smiles when she talks about _Eric_ makes Dick feel unsettled. Like maybe there’s something else going on between them. Something deeper, _intimate_. 

Dick chided himself for his apparent jealousy and for making this situation about him and his feelings. This was about Kory getting help, which he was happy about. But was it so wrong for him to wish that person she sought help out to was him? 

She’s been dealing with this for nearly two months and she didn’t even think to tell him about it. Did she think that he would be of no help unlike Eric? He knows Kory better, knows how she tends to repress talking about any semblance of feelings and emotions –– he wonders what Eric did to get her to open up about her issues. 

“So you’ve told him everything? Like the fact that you’re an alien?” He prods inquisitively. 

“No.” She shakes her head. “I tell him just enough to help me. I don’t think he’ll bode over well if I tell him that I’m from another planet.” 

“I thought the whole point of therapy was to be truthful about everything?” 

Kory shrugs, as she buries herself further into the warmth of the blanket as another whisk of cold air shifted. “Technically it’s not lying. Besides, when did you become so adamant of telling the truth?” She jokes in ponder. 

“I’ve always told the truth.” _Well, not about how I really feel about you_. He’s been harboring these secret feelings for Kory since the day they first met. He was amazed by her tenacity and fierce persona. She was _beautiful_ , threatening, funny, caring. 

She wasn’t like anyone he’s met before (which was a total cheesy and cliche thing to say, he knows this, okay) but it was the truth. His life changed the moment he met Kory. Since then he’s been enraptured by her presence. She was the first person to challenge him and wasn’t afraid to call him out on his bullshit or when he was being unjustly. 

She gave him advice, calmed him down when he overwhelmed with all these conflicting emotions. 

He wasn’t good at that.   
  
But he hoped that he was consoling enough for her to want to talk to him about whatever she was going through. He wanted her to feel like she could depend on him like he knows that he can with her. 

“Kory,” Dick begins, her name rolling off her tongue in ease just like it always has. She turns her head to look at him; eyes, dark, wide and brown, blink at him in curiosity. “I-” He clears his throat.

“I want you to know that I’ll help you in any way that I can to help you figure all of this out. You don’t have to be embarrassed to ask for help, you know.” 

The soft smiles’ back on her lips and god, Dick feels his heart doing those nervous flutters again. 

“I know. It’s just with Donna’s death and Jason still being MIA I didn’t want to bother you with this.” 

“You could _never_ be a bother to me, Kory.” While it’s true that there were still issues that resides amongst them; the kids were still in mourning and Jason’s disappearance left everyone concerned but even still Dick would’ve put Kory above all of that.

If he’d had known, if she wouldn’t have thought that he was too distracted with everything else then maybe he would’ve the one she opened up to instead of Eric.

He’s retracted from his reverie by the sound of Kory’s soft yawning. He looks over to see her stretching her arms above her head and rolling the tauntness out of her muscles.   
  
“I’m getting tired again. We should get back to bed and try to get as much sleep as we can before the kids wake up.” She suggested, grabbing the blanket and tossing it across her shoulders as she stood to her feet. 

“You coming back to bed, Dick?”   
  
He nods, rousing to his feet as he follows her back into the loft. 

They laid in Kory’s bed; Dick remained there wide awake unable to sleep while Kory slept peacefully. The thought of Kory’s distance towards him was because of her belief that he was too busy and distracted with other things to be interested in her own issues made him feel upset. 

She was the most important person in his life and now she was slowly slipping away from him and finding solace with someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know or remember if the psychiatrist was given a name on the show so i just made up my own lol.


End file.
